This Is Your Life, Good To The Last Drop
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: A free-verse, left-field tangent based again in part on my personal war on anything WAFF-ish. This poem is as black as my heart, and just pure creative energy on the loose.


Title: This Is Your Life, Good To The Last Drop

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome

Genre: Poetry, Dark and Erotic Introspection

You might enjoy this little free verse with the soundtrack responsible for its creation.

Here it is: .com/watch?v=OJcDnrDfee

_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended. Also the italicized stanzas contain various exhortations of the nihilistic manifesto of one Tyler Durden, whom and which I make no claims to; he belongs to Chuck Palahniuk, David Fincher and Brad Pitt. Yes, I am a Neo-Luddite and anarcho-primativist if you're into labels. But, seriously - fuck that. Go think for yourself.  
_

_And you open the door and you step inside – _

_We're inside our hearts_

_Now imagine your pain is a white ball of healing light_

_That's right_

_I don't think so_

She tells me to push at the demon in my heart.

She tells me to cast the beast back down into the darkness

Thinking that her selfish love will somehow save my soul

She tells me to come back to her, always kidding herself with my reality.

_This is your life_

_Good to the last drop_

_It doesn't get any better than this_

_This is your life_

_And it's ending one minute at a time_

She makes me guilty for my nature

Grinding me into dust, sedating me with this fucking rosary

Minutes, seconds go by my ears and I think:

I will never pass this way again, so why am I wasting my time?

_This isn't a seminar_

_This isn't a weekend retreat_

_Where you are now, you can't even imaging what the bottom will be like_

_Only after disaster can we be resurrected_

_It's only after you've lost everything that you're free to do anything._

So you try to force me to your ideas of good and evil

Well, I've had enough – you're a thousand years too early Kagome

It's time for me, for now and I don't want you die without any scars

Pinned beneath me, I want you to struggle

This lets me know we're alive

_Nothing is static_

_Everything is evolving_

_Everything is falling apart_

_This is your life _

_This is your life_

_This is your life_

_It doesn't get any better than this_

Scream if you want, I'm a beast, I'm a wild dog

And you're my prey – nothing more, and nothing less

Ripping green fabric, let's rip all the lies and half-admitted truths away

My clawed finger now within your wet truth and time is still

_This is your life_

_This is your life_

_This is your life_

_And it's ending one minute at a time._

_You are not a beautiful and unique snowflake_

_You are the same decaying organic matter as everything else_

_We are all a part of the same compost heap_

_We are the all-singing, all-dancing crap of the world_

You think my eager hardness forced deep within you makes you special?

Why the outrage at my choice, then?

Your ass, held high in the air of your own volition – that's your reality

My fist in your hair as I make you scream – that's your reality

_You are not your bank account_

_You are not the clothes you wear_

_You are not the contents of your wallet_

_You are not your Grande Latte_

_You are not your fucking khakis_

I don't care if you gotta job to do

I don't care about some responsibility you think you have

I lean you forward and grind your face in the dirt as I ride you

This is your reality, this is your life

Not some stupid thought like love

Not some stupid thing like hope

_You have to give up_

_You have to give up_

_You have to realize that someday you will die_

_Until you know that, you are useless_

I'm a predator posing as a house-pet

After this act, who will take me in?

Breaking your sweet pussy by force

Makes it one less thing to stand in my way,

One less thing on my to-do-list

_I say, never let me be complete!_

_I say, deliver me from Swedish furniture!_

_I say deliver me from clever art!_

_I say deliver me from clear skin and perfect teeth!_

_I say, may I never be content_

_I say you have to give up_

Pick yourself up off the ground and go home.

Unless you want an animal inside you again and again

But I'm through playing around and saving your ass from your own stupidity

Without your childish paradigms around my neck, I'm one step closer

I'm one step closer to hitting bottom.

_I say evolve and let the chips fall where they may_


End file.
